


Love, dear, dead

by iAlyena



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Homossexualidade, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Pactos, homofobia, personagens originais
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: Quando as labaredas incessantes consumiram qualquer resquício de existência, Bill sentiu-se só. Era um ser desprezível que pela primeira vez ficou comovido com um ato brutal; e então o fantasma ergueu-se e riu de toda aquela ironia: um demônio estava triste por ter conseguido uma alma humana.[Fanfic também postada no spirit sob o pseudônimo @Alyena]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Love, dear, dead

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, mundo! 
> 
> Essa fanfic também foi escrita para o projeto @Gravityfics do Spirit.
> 
> Espero que gostem e boa leitura <33

Fazia muito, _muito_ , tempo que Bill não pisava nessa dimensão. Mas fazia mais tempo ainda que não era chamado por um motivo tão engraçado que parecia ser uma piada.

Estava sentado em frente a um jovem rapaz — muito bonito, vale comentar —, que o encarava com curiosidade. Cipher arqueou a sobrancelha, olhando pela janela, fingindo não perceber. 

— Certo, você é um demônio. — O rapaz pensou em voz alta. — E faz pactos.

— Que bela dedução. — Bill retorquiu, com um sorriso irônico. 

— Vamos direto ao assunto. — O humano resmungou, consideravelmente irritado pelo deboche alheio. — Eu sou gay. — Cipher quis fazer um comentário (não era como se a sexualidade alheia lhe interessasse), mas preferiu ficar quieto. — E estou vivendo um romance homossexual em plena Inglaterra Vitoriana. — Disse, como num sussurro, envergonhado. — Queria viver em paz, mas não há como, entende?

Bill tentou, e tentou muito, mas não conseguiu disfarçar uma gargalhada excêntrica — que chamou a atenção de todos os presentes no estabelecimento. 

— Posso saber o motivo de tanta graça? — O rapaz questionou, com as bochechas coradas.

— Desculpe — O demônio respirou fundo, tentando evitar a risada —, eu já fui chamado nessa dimensão por diversos motivos, muitos mesmo, mas nunca por algo tão banal quanto por amor. 

— O amor não é banal! — Exclamou. — Não é porque você não pode sentir que esse seja um sentimento tolo. 

— Se você diz. — Bill rebateu, com um sorriso pretensioso. — Para ter certeza que é o que você quer — Estalou os dedos, fazendo com que uma folha amarelada aparecesse em sua frente. — “O humano deseja duas décadas em paz com seu amado, sem que seja julgado ou morto. Viverá uma vida de luxos em uma mansão na floresta, onde raramente serão interrompidos.” — Terminou de ler, encarando o rapaz a sua frente. 

— Duas décadas? — Questionou o rapaz.

— Geralmente, eu dou apenas dez anos, mas estou sendo generoso.

— E quanto isso custará? — Perguntou, receoso.

— Nada demais — Interrompeu-se para dar um sorriso malicioso —, apenas sua alma.

— Minha… alma?

— Tudo tem um preço, meu caro. — Piscou para ele. — Trato feito? — Estendeu sua mão direita e o rapaz jurou ter visto algo azul (quase como fogo) brilhando em volta dela. Engolindo em seco, ele juntou sua mão com a do demônio. — Trato oral feito, logo após você assinar o contrato, você já poderá viver sua vida conforme o planejado. — Entregou-lhe uma caneta e, logo após o rapaz assinar, Bill simplesmente sumiu. 

Cipher agora estava em sua dimensão, sentado em uma poltrona, analisando o contrato. Sorriu de forma maquiavélica ao ler o nome de seu contratante: Elijah Pines.

[...]

A última década da vida de Bill Cipher baseou-se em ficar observando a Terra pela sua — irônica — bola de cristal. O demônio já estava entediado com tamanha melação de tal casal — sim, seus últimos dez anos passaram-se com ele, basicamente, observando-os.

Viu muitas cenas que poderiam ser consideradas fofas, como no dia em que Elijah havia, com toda simplicidade, feito um piquenique ao pôr-do-sol — e, mesmo que a comida tenha ficado horrível (deduziu, pelas expressões do amante), o marido riu.

Bill afirmou — desgostosamente — para si mesmo que, aquele sentimento frágil e banal, duraria para sempre, pois não havia visto, em mais de seus mil anos de vida (se é que ele era um ser vivo), um casal que presenteasse toda semana e, embora quando não o faziam, ainda ficavam felizes e não cobravam nada.

Mas, sinceramente, nada de muito interessante havia acontecido — além de, é claro, algumas noites quentes, por assim dizer. Descobrira, também, que Elijah Pines tinha um irmão gêmeo — absurdamente homofóbico, mas que estava sentindo falta de seu irmão e estranhava o sumiço repentino.

Cipher esperava pacientemente — mas, de forma surpreendente, tão pouco ansioso — por mais dez anos, e sentia-se consideravelmente comovido por aquele amor tão clichê.

[...]

Lá estava Bill, sentado em uma poltrona (tão invisível quanto ele) em praça pública, de forma que pudesse observar bem a execução de um certo casal. 

Pines e seu amante — seja lá qual fosse o nome dele — estavam com a corda no pescoço e esperavam sua sentença de mãos dadas. A plateia jogava tomates e pedras no casal, gritando diversas palavras tão terríveis até mesmo para os ouvidos de um demônio.

Não muito depois, o casal foi enforcado. Todos pareciam estar felizes, mas Cipher — o único ali que deveria estar feliz por ter uma nova alma — parecia comovido. Tanto que até mesmo Elijah, quando apareceu a sua frente como um espírito, sentiu-se curioso.

— Por que está tão triste, demônio? — Questionou, seguindo-o até um portal. 

— Eu não sinto nada, lembra? — Respondeu, arisco.

— Até mesmo o mais profano dos seres sente alguma coisa, Bill. — Elijah resmungou. — Arrisco saber o que é, mas parece presunçoso demais da minha parte. — Ele passou o braço sobre os ombros de Cipher. — Afinal, demônios não ficam comovidos por amor, não é?

Quando Pines percebeu o silêncio do demônio, ele começou a gargalhar tanto, mas tanto que se já não estivesse morto, morreria de tanto rir. Era até irônico rir do mesmo ser que havia rido de si décadas atrás.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, oi. 
> 
> Agradeço a @ttodoroki por ter betado essa oneshot e a @parapraxis por ter me ajudado com tudo (sem exageros, elu me ajudou em titulo, sinopse e desenvolvimento de plotKKKj)


End file.
